Unknown One-shot
by Mikitsukami
Summary: A fluffy one-shot for the uncommon but well-loved pairing of MC and Unknown.


One - Shot : An fluffy usual pairing for mystic messenger, I hope you enjoy.

I watched her as she moved around the room. Cleaning the sty that my brother calls home. Ever since the day he brought me home. This woman had come over every day, either to clean, cook, or else to simply check on us. Every night before she leaves, she comes over to me, smiling gently at me, asking if I want to go with her. 'Honestly I don't think I could refuse her'. So I nod my head and she takes my hand and leads me up to the roof. When we reach the roof, she turns her face towards the sky, her eyes filled with endless possibilities, taking in the vast expanse before us. Every time I see he like this, bathed in starlight, lit from within by some heavenly light that is uniquely her, I can't help but yearn for the impossible.

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _It's like watching the night sky_

Tonight was no different. Her face turned towards the sky, her eyes enraptured with the lights that dancing across the inky black sea above us. However, tonight I hardly noticed it, while she watched the sky, I watched her. Her beautiful, which was so much more than physical, it come from within her a shined on everyone who knew her. Her blue eyes sparkled and her skin glowed, looking so soft. I can feel my fingers twitching. I long to run my fingers along her cheek to proof that she was as soft as she looked, but I dared not. I could never touch someone as pure as her. Someone as broken and stained as I, could never hope to touch her. And while she had every right to touch me I will never have the right to touch her. Just the thought of that made Saeran's gut clench painfully.

 _Or a beautiful sun rise_

 _There's so much they hold_

I glance over a Saeren. I notice his eyes darting away from my face, but I've known since I first started taking him up here that he would watch me. I knew it was cruel, but I had hoped this would make him more comfortable in my present. From the first day I met Saeran I've loved him. At first I thought it was a hopeless crush, but Seven soon put my fears to rests. Convincing me that his brother really does love me. Which is like so sweet of him right?'. So I started to take him up to the roof, hoping that either a) the romantic mood would get him comfortable enough to confess, or b) force a confession from him. And since he wasn't making any moves. I had to come up with some ideas fast. Looking up contemplating what she could do next, when 'Ah-ha! That just might work.'

She stands up in one graceful fluid movement catching me off guard. She turns towards me grabs my hand and pulls me along, until we reach the living room. I glance down at her waiting for some explanation. She glances up at me, a blush spreading across her face, "Sorry, I'm really tired. Would it be alright if we watched a movie instead?" I nod my head take my usual sit on one side of the couch waiting for her to take her customary spot on the other end. However she stood for a moment in contemplating something until she nodded to herself then plopped down right next to me. I blink then blink again. 'Why is she sitting there? She never sits that close to me.' I forget what I was going to say when she turns to me and smiles. Distracted by the sheer beauty that was her smile,, I didn't notice her grabbing my arm until she placed it on her shoulders. I froze.

 _And just like them old stars_

 _I've seen that you've come so far._

'Did I dare?' I looked at Saeren for a moment. Wondering if I could get away with it, but somehow I knew. I just knew with absolute certainty that he would accept me. So I nodded my head and plop down on the couch. Not sure how else to distract him long enough to do what I planned I smiled at him, making sure to keep eye contact with him, quickly I grabbed his arm and placed it on my shoulder. I felt him stiffen with shock, however I just ignore that and curled up next to him. I prayed, for what I'm not entirely sure, whether it was for him to accept me, or maybe for him to just not move at all. All thoughts fled when I felt his arm move to encircle my waist and pull me closer. His head rested on mine. He softly kissed my hair and his other hand gently captured one of mine. Rubbing his thumb in soft, gentle, circles. We sat there not really paying attention to anything else, simply relishing each other's touch

 _To be right where you are_

 _How old is your soul._

I couldn't believe what was happening, here I am holding the woman I love more than life itself in my arms, when in the beginning I didn't even think she would stoop to talk to someone as stained as me. But her soul is so pure, so loving she opened it and offered it to someone like me. Me, a killer. A liar. Someone who was abandoned by their own family, and has not one friend to call their own. The psychotic maniac that trapped her and almost killed her multiple times, but always managed to escape me. I felt tears silently rolling down my cheeks as I leaned down and kissed her soft, light brown hair. I capture her hand in mine, trapping it within mine. She doesn't seem to mind one bit, returning the gesture by gliding her fingers up and down my arm. A small smile lights up her face the more I touch her. I could feel my chest tighten. How much more would this woman give me before she had nothing more to give? But I realized that I couldn't leave her. At this point I don't think I couldn't live without. I pull her closer to my side. No matter what, whether it be killers, dangerous men, or simply paper cut, I will always be there for her. Ready to help her, save her, or heal her as the situation calls for. No matter what I would love her.

 _Well I won't give up on us, even if the sky get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up._

They both sat there, head leaning on head. Hand in hand. Arm in arm. It looked one of those pictures you see once in a great while, where a two tree intertwine and become one. Each one was praying the other would never leave them. Both clinging on for dear life to each other, in a way that conveyed the need that was far greater than any normal couple normally experienced. For what other couple had ever been through what they had? What other couple had gone through the trials and hardships, yet come out both triumph and wiser than ever before? Yes they both had scars to show for it, but they were proof that they survived. No, this was a couple that would stand the test of time and the world be damned.

 **Note: I know some of you are waiting for an update on my other story "A Fateful Encounter". I want to admit that I wrote those first few chapters on a whim, but my sister posted them for me, so I'm going to try to continue that series when I have time to write. But I warn you ahead of time that I an in college and if I have to choose between my homework or writing I'm gonna choose my homework as distasteful as that may seem. Thanks for your patience Sayonara. - Mikitsukami**


End file.
